


Discovery of homosexuality- Johnlock

by Crowleys_mistress, Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr



Series: Discovery of homosexuality [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_mistress/pseuds/Crowleys_mistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr/pseuds/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers Sherlocks homosexuality and then he confesses his love to John</p><p>John has an affair with Sherlock and Mary finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery of homosexuality- Johnlock

"I love you" another one of the notes that John had found under his pillow. There had been around ten of them now and he was pretty sure Sherlock was the one writing them. It was time to acknowledge their existence and confront Sherlock.

Sherlock was siting on his chair opposite the kitchen, his hands clasped in his infamous thinking pose. John walked into the room and waved the many love notes at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, it is you that keeps leaving these ridiculously sophisticated love notes in my room?" 

Sherlock looked at John, his face filled with regret and embarrassment. Without saying a word sherlock's face flushed scarlet and he ran to his room. John heard the lock turn and went to stand near Sherlocks door. He rested his head on the wooden frame and spoke softly.

"Sherlock, was it you?" John asked for the final time.

"I shouldn't have, I, I should have just bottled it up and left you and Mary in peace, because you love her and that's all that matters, I'm sorry John"

"I don't love Mary, Sherlock"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you're meant to be the genius detective have you really not figured it out?" John started " I married Mary because I thought you weren't coming back, I didn't want to be on my own for the rest of my life. You're the one I love Sherlock, not Mary." 

John heard a click as the door unlocked to reveal a very smiley Sherlock. "Really John? Do you really?"

"Yes" John replied pushing Sherlock into the room seductively. Sherlock removed Johns knitted oatmeal jumper and John slowly undid Sherlock's shirt buttons. When they were both half naked Sherlock pushed John onto the bed. John started to kiss Sherlock, his fingers entangled in his curly locks. 

suddenly the door creaked open and Mary entered the room. She stood in the doorway her face contorted with horror. John and Sherlock hadn't noticed her standing there and John was starting to undo Sherlocks trouser buttons. 

"John, what the fuck are you doing" Mary said in a shaky voice, disturbed by what she had found her husband doing.

"Mary, I can explain" John started but Sherlock interrupted.

"He doesn't love you Mary, he never has, and now I'm here I can look after him because he loves me and I love him, so if you don't mind we have some unfinished business to sort out" 

Mary left the room her face flushed red with anger and disgust. Sherlock, satisfied with how that all went went back to tending to Johns needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry it on?


End file.
